


Cuffed Canary

by FreyReh



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Bondage, Captain Canary, F/M, NSFW, PWP, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-03 22:58:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6630496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreyReh/pseuds/FreyReh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PWP: Sara, Leonard, and handcuffs...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuffed Canary

dis: i don’t own lot

rated: mature for reason. no little eyes! ;p

warnings: bondage, sexual fun times, language

pairing: Captain Canary

.

.

.

 

She couldn’t see, but she could feel. She had silken fabric over her eyes, blinding her, but the hairs on her arms were raised. She knew he was close. She tested the metal cuffs around her wrists, them rattling around the metal pole they looped around, keeping her arms raised above her head. 

She licked her lips in anticipation, doing everything in her power not to move. The sheets beneath her were soft, like laying on a cloud, the fabric conforming to her bare body save for the light blue pair of lace panties she’d worn for the occasion. She’d ditched the bra before laying down, not wanting it to hinder anything he had planned. 

“Beautiful,” he murmured and she bit her lower lip as his fingertips brushed over her collarbone and down her side, almost tickling her ribs. 

Sara was no stranger to lovemaking. She loved sex. Loved connecting with someone. At least, she had before she’d died. Oliver, Nyssa, and a few other not-so-wise choices…  She wasn’t one to be submissive in bed, as Leonard soon found out when they first started their romance a few weeks ago. She’d always been the dominant one. As for the bondage? _This_ was new for her.

Leonard Snart was a complicated man. She’d been shown how much he craved touch despite his outward repulsion toward it. He’d later explained that touch was a sacred thing for him. That overcoming his past was a hard thing to do. That people who got in his space without his permission were frowned upon. He wanted to be touched, but he wanted to decide WHO did the touching. 

“You okay?” he asked, thumb caressing her bottom lip. 

“Yes.”

“Good.”

Sara’s fingers clenched as she felt the air shift. With her training she knew he was right above her, and she felt his lips cover hers, hand delicately cupping her jaw. She smiled as his lips trailed to her neck, nuzzling the skin of her pulse-point. Her neck had always been an erogenous zone. She loved when her partner paid extra attention to it and Leonard was no exception. Teeth grazing over sensitive skin, earning a soft moan from her, before soothing the area with the gentle glide of his lips. Lips that were soon at her ear. 

“What’s the safe word?” he asked, hot breath caressing the shell of her ear, making her shiver. 

 “Whiskey,” she murmured, remembering him telling her to choose a word she wouldn’t say in the bedroom. That earned her a chuckle. Deep and rich and sparking arousal just beneath her bellybutton. 

“Whiskey it is,” he said, nipping her earlobe before standing. She listened to the sound of him taking off his thinner leather jacket. The blue one, she remembered. He draped it over his chair and she heard the rustling of more fabric then the sound of his boots hitting the floor. She sighed as his fingertips circled her knee before cupping the back side of it, spreading her legs a little and soon he was rested between them his lips on hers while a hand palmed her breast. Sara eagerly kissed him back, a leg rising to curl around his hip. He said tonight they’d start off slow and simple. Her mind was still racing over all the possibilities he wanted to share with her. When he first suggested bondage she’d been surprised. She’d told him she was new to the idea, and he’d nodded, aware of how unnerving it was to be at the mercy of someone else in your most intimate moment. 

He’d asked if she needed time, knowing their relationship was still new… She’d asked for some  and he’d understood but had quickly gotten his answer when he’d entered his room to find her lounging in bed in nothing but panties with the handcuffs dangling by a fingertip.

His lips trailed down to her jaw, then neck, but not lingering. His mouth was soon on a breast, lips circling around the nipple before taking it in his mouth. Her upper body shifted as his tongue moved around and around until her nipple was hard. He released it then blew cool air over it, making her sigh. 

He did the same to her other breast and she gripped the pole, wishing she could run her fingers through the short hairs at his scalp as his lips went down to her scars. He pressed kisses to each one, making her shift a little. She wasn’t one who loved her scars, not the marks, just the memories. He was the same, with the multitude of them from his past. 

“I got you,” he whispered against her skin, making her nod. 

“Okay,” she answered, sounding more vulnerable than she thought. But he knew if she wanted to stop, she only had to say the safe word. 

She felt his fingertips loop into her panties and she bit her bottom lip while lifting her hips. He chuckled before trailing them down her legs. He stood as he got them past her ankles and feet. She listened and rubbed her thighs together at the sound of his zipper going down: pants falling to the floor. 

He gripped a foot and lifted, lips pressing to the delicate bone of her ankle before trailing up the inside of her leg, Over her calf and to her inner thigh where his weight settled at her hips. 

“You’re quite the vision right now, Sara.”

“You think so?” she asked, opening her legs further. 

“There is no question that you are the most exquisite person I’ve ever shared a bed with.”

She smiled but that smile soon fell as his lips continued their teasing at her inner thighs. Her lips parted as she struggled to keep her breathing even. She settled her head down more comfortable against the pillow he kept for her as his fingertip slowly started traveling up and down her slit. 

“Tease,” she muttered, wanting _more_. 

“You love it,” he countered before pressing his lips against her most intimate area. Sara moaned as his tongue circled then pressed against her clit. She knew he was murmuring something against her skin but she couldn’t focus on anything but the feeling of his mouth on her. Leonard had one hell of a talented tongue and she had to fight the urge to break the cuffs she was in to grip his head and keep him in place. Her whole body arched as two fingers entered her. A slow and steady pump as his mouth continued to work its magic, getting her wetter and wetter. Sara just about cried when his mouth left her, but his thumb was there, rubbing sensual circles. She felt the familiar tingle of her pussy, the beginnings of an orgasm sparking her nerves from deep in her belly down to her toes. 

“Len,” she moaned, biting her lip again, raising her hips to his mouth. 

“Taste so damn good, Sara,” he said, making her whimper. His fingers left her pussy and she opened her mouth to protest, only to stop as his fingertips pressed to her lower lip. She did not hesitated to take a digit deeply into her mouth, making him groan as her tongue swirled around her digit. 

“Fuck,” he groaned, losing some of his composure. “Can you flip over?”

She did, on her knees and gripping that pole harder as she felt him settle behind her. She felt the head of his cock slowly glide over her opening and she rocked her hips back, earning another curse from him before he slowly slid inside her. Sara moaned into the pillow. He went so much deeper inside her at this angle and she shifted on her knees. He gripped her hip with one hand, the other massaging the globe of her ass before sliding down her back, stopping to hook around her shoulder: thumb pressing into the back of her neck. His grip was tight, keeping her in place as he started to rock inside her. 

“Fuck,” cursed Sara this time. 

“Mmm,” he replied, quickening his pace. The rhythm was set, long and deep strokes that had their orgasms building quickly. A sheen of sweat was starting to form between her shoulder blades as his hand moved from her shoulder back down to her hips. Sara’s arms shook while holding her upper body up while Leonard continued to fuck her from behind. When he looped a hand around her to press to her clit, she reared up and came quickly with a shout, making him groan while feeling her inner muscles spasm over his cock. 

Screwing like this, had him ready to come so much faster. His hand went from her clit to her hair, gripping her soft tresses. Not too hard, but strong enough to get a good grip as he continued to move behind her. He knew he could come inside her. He’d made sure both of them were protected with futuristic birth control. Yeah, it had blown his mind to find out that men were able to take pills in the future, too. 

“Close,” he muttered through gritted teeth. 

“Leonard,” murmured Sara and he had the strong urge to see her face. To look into her eyes… To see the flush of her cheeks and the bounce of her breasts. He cupped one now and he groaned as he chased his high. Faster, harder, deeper… The sound of skin slapping skin making him come suddenly and he was soon leaning into her, groaning as his hips snapped then rocked. 

Both were panting and he slowly slid out of her then eased her back onto her back. He took off the blindfold first and she blinked her eyes open then met his gaze as he smiled down at her, cupping her jaw. 

“ _Damn_ that was hot,” she said. 

“Indeed it was,” he answered, reaching to under the cuffs with the key he’s stashed on the side table. She rubbed her wrists only for a moment before pulling him back down on top of her, hands eagerly touching the bare skin of his back down to his ass. “Someone is feeling grabby.”

“I missed touching you.”

“But you’re okay?”

“I’m fine.”

“Good.” He bent to kiss her cheek then her lips, before settling to the side. “Next time… I’ll add something even _more_ fun.”

“Oh?” She trailed her fingertips over his chest. “So do I get to tie _you_ up one day?”

“Maybe,” he said, meaning it, and Sara knew that would be a BIG thing for him to do so she just nodded. “Stay?”

“Yeah.” She pressed a kiss to the area where his heart would be. “I’ll stay.”

END


End file.
